Just a Dream
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: Fairy Tales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending-It had been so long since she had been happy in love, and now here dreams were coming true. . .only to turn into a wife's worst nightmare. Based off the song JUST A DREAM. SakuNaru


**Just a Dream**

**1st in the collection "Fairy Tales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending"**

**A Naruto Songfic by giddyfangurl206**

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. . .it's been a long time since I've done something this serious so please be gentle. Even if you don't listen to country I'm sure you've heard someone talk about Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream". I've been playing with the idea for awhile of making a collection of songfics for Naruto, each without the typical happy ending you get. . .especially with certain pairings. This isn't the 1st one I've written, but it'll be the first one I post. I hope you enjoy. . .GFG**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto -sob- I wish I did, cause then Sakura and Kakashi would hook up and so would Naruto and Hinata, while my OC would get to throw Sasuke off the highest cliff she could find!

**Pairing:** Sakura/Naruto (I hate myself for this one)

**Rating:** Um. . .T, I think. Just for the subject matter.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Kami, you look so beautiful, Sakura-san." The young, white-eyed girl whispers to one of her best friends.

Haruno Sakura smiles down at Hinata, blushing furiously. "Thanks, Hina-chan." She mutters then glances back at the mirror, staring at her reflection.

Today, the entire village of Konohagakure had been shut down to celebrate the marriage of the number one medic nin to the Hokage-elect. . .Uzumaki Naruto. A dream finally come true for the rosette haired kunoichi who had been dealt a crappy hand when it came to love.

Ino steps into the reflection, hands on her hips. "Oy! Forehead!"

She smiles at the childhood nickname. Even that couldn't put a damper on her mood. She'd been walking on cloud 9 since the proposal, and it would take more than a silly name to make her fall. "Hai, Ino-pig?"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "You've got everything, right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Something old?"

Sakura gestures to the crystal around her neck. It was the same necklace that Tsunade had given to Naruto all those years ago. Shockingly, he also knew the tradition and insisted it be her something old.

"Something new?"

All eyes go to the beautiful diamond tiara, positioned on her waist long hair, where her hitai-ate would normally be. It held back both her hair and it was strategically placed to hold her veil in front of her face when she walked down the aisle.

"Something borrowed?"

Everyone giggles as she points to the braclet on her wrist. The 5 girls had promised to 'borrow' another's friendships braclet that they had made for each other 4 years ago. She wore TenTen's.

"And something blue?"

Blushing, she nods, but refuses to tell them about the royal blue/orange garter under her dress. It reminded her of the outfit that knucklehead wore when they were genins.

Temari rolls her eyes at both of the leaf kunoichi. "Alright, Ino. Ease up! Not one of us acted like this when you married Kankuro! And you had your bossy moment when Hinata married Inuzuka. . ."

"Don't even try to stop her." The weapons mistress mutters, clearly uncomfortable in her bridesmaid dress. "She'll be the same when you marry Nara, _and_ when I marry Neji."

"Please don't remind me."

Sakura and Hinata giggle, knowing how it was and would always be with Ino. "Hey, what time is it?"

Blue-green eyes glance at the clock. "Um. . .2:30."

Emerald eyes sparkle. "I told him 12, just so he'd show up on time! Oh well, I guess it was too much to hope that this would be the one day he wouldn't be late. . ."

Someone knocks on the door and Temari rushes over to open it, grinning. "Speak of the devil and he will appear."

A clearly uncomfotable copy ninja steps into the room, tugging at the black tuxedo he's being forced to wear. The only consolation was that Sakura had told Naruto that under no circumstance would him or his groomsmen wear anything that remotely resembled the color orange. He smiles sheepishly behind the mask. "Sorry, but there was this old la--"

"Liar." She states blandly, arms crossed over her chest. "At least you're only 30 minutes late. . ."

His eyes go wide. "But you said 12. . .You're saying I would've had more time to read my. . ." Kakashi shuts his mouth as 4 out of the 5 girls glare at him, knowing the end of that sentence.

Sakura beams. "How many times do I have to tell you, a ninja must _**always**_ see through deception?"

"I miss the days you used to look up to me and respect me." He looks dejected for a moment before he straightens up and gives a happy eye crease. "Ready to do this?"

The others grab their bouquets and hurry to their partners in the wedding party as she pulls her veil over her face and links her arms with her old sensei. "I don't wanna wait another minute."

Music flows through the church as all of them line up and start the wedding. As Kakashi walks her down the aisle, she looks up and emerald clash with sapphire. . .She didn't look back, staring into her past, present, and future. . .staring at Uzumaki Naruto

---------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe that it had only been a month since she had stood at these doors, staring at her future through the white lace of her wedding veil.

Yet here she was again, doing the exact same thing, but a few things were different. It was black lace hanging over her eyes, to hide the tears that a strong kunoichi like her shouldn't be crying. Her dress was shorter, and also black. And Naruto was at the end of the aisle waiting for her, but he wasn't standing there with his beautifully goofy smile.

He lay peacefully in a beautifully carved casket, with his orange and black Hokage robe draped over the bottom half of the closed door. No could tell that they had to put him back together, after Uchiha Sasuke's chidori had pratically ripped him in half.

All eyes turn to the young kunoichi, only 18 and already a widow, as she walks down the aisle for the second time in a month to her future. A future without Naruto. Her hand clutched the bouquet of roses as if it were her lifeline forcing herself to walk, instead of collapsing, like she wanted to do. A kunoichi showed no emotion, no matter the circumstances, and she refused to be that 12 years old who had sobbed over the 'dead' body of her childhood love. Never in her life had she wished that Sasuke had died that day in the Land of the Waves more than she wished it now.

She makes it to the casket, and with one look, she can no longer hold it all in. Sobs echo throughout the sanctuary as she falls to her knees, leaning on the coffin and blubbering into her husband's unmoving chest. Carelessly, the flowers fall into the casket beside the blonde, as she lets it all loose. 2 pairs of hands wrap around her, one set belonging to her sensei and one set belonging to her shisou and aunt as they pull her to the front pew.

Shizune takes Tsunade's place as the slug princess walks up to the podium to speak, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "I was never much for words, but today even the few I know are gone. We are here to lay to rest the man who should have been the 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, but like his father, he gave his life in service to Konohagakure.

It's hard to believe that not long ago, I stood here and precided over the service that bound that hyperactive knucklehead to my niece. So full of life. . .so happy to have all of his dreams finally come true after so long. He was finally respected, about to become a Hokage as great, if not greater than his father. He married the woman he'd loved since ninja academy, and now I stand here, telling him goodbye."

A sob catches in her throat at this. "Does anyone have any stories they'd love to tell of Naruto?"

Sakura watched numbly as so many people had stories to tell. Ayame told of how much Naruto was always at her father's stand. Iruka-sensei broke down as he told the story of how the blonde had always snuck out of class with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Even Gaara told everyone how the hyperactive little blonde had helped him change.

Then Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, and Konohamaru step forward and fold up the robe, then present it to Sakura. Then they shut the lid, and take the coffin to the wagon that will take it to the river.

Everyone follows behind the wagon, the pink-haired girl having to be supported by her old sensei.

The casket was soon placed on the funeral pyre by the river. As a shinobi, especially the jinchuuruki of the Kyuubi, he couldn't simply be buried. So he would get a hero's death, and she would just do what Kakashi did everyday. . .pray for his soul at the memorial rock. He got his wish, he was the special kind of ninja now. . .KIA.

Tsunade walks up, holding a torch out to Sakura. "It's your duty."

She nods, allowing the tears to fall. "Hai, shisou." is muttered out, barely registering in her mind. She grabs the flame and walks up to the wood, then sets it on the pyre.

Kakashi gives a signal to the pall bearers, now joined by Lee, who all have bows and 3 flaming arrows apiece. They all aim them up and away from the crowd and fire them into the pyre. With each thud, the kunoichi flinched, as if each arrow had pierced her heart, and not the woodpile. A 21 salute, to honor the fallen.

All of her friends, who had surrounded her so happily a month ago, now held her close, all 5 of them weeping. They supported her in her darkest hour. And as the fire spread, she started to sing, almost whispering the words out first before they carried on the wind, each line a bit strong than the last, until she was screaming through her tears.

_**Baby why'd you leave me**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

The sound reminded them all of how she would yell at Naruto for doing something stupid, and the sound of the sobs through her yells had everyone's heart breaking.

-----------------------------------------------

**Tada! The End. I hope y'all enjoyed the way it was written and I didn't make too many people cry. **

**Please read and review. I'd enjoy it!**

**Love y'all bunches: GFG**


End file.
